


The One Where They're All Reincarnated As Space Pirates

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Avast!' called reincarnated!Draco heartily. 'Secure the rigging! Hard a-starboard!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They're All Reincarnated As Space Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/gifts).



> See, I was having a discussion with Xylodemon about poorly-written AUs, and the next thing I knew...

'Avast!' called reincarnated!Draco heartily. 'Secure the rigging! Hard a-starboard!'

'I don't think we're meant to be that kind of pirate,' reincarnated!Harry said as he realigned the warp core which they had recently pilfered from the hapless Cepheid freighter captained by reincarnated!Ginny.

'Oh,' said reincarnated!Draco, slipping his eyepatch discreetly into the pocket of his space suit. 'I knew that.' He peered over the railing on the very futuristic-looking catwalk. 'Then... what exactly... I mean...'

'The fact that we were reincarnated together expresses the deep spiritual bond that we could never accept in our former lives due to random happenstance beyond our control,' explained reincarnated!Harry with a frown.

'Like you being sorted into Gryffindor?'

'Like you being an utter prick.'

'Aha.'

'Piracy represents the taboo nature of our relationship,' continued reincarnated!Harry with a grunt, ratcheting the new glowing crystals into place in the interstellar engine, 'which society can never accept. And I can't even begin to go into the sexual symbolism of stealing reincarnated!Ginny's warp core.'

'Oh,' said reincarnated!Draco again, looking crestfallen. 'Are you sure it's not just an excuse for filthy manporn?' he asked hopefully. 'In space?'

'Very sure,' said reincarnated!Harry, pressing the spent crystals into reincarnated!Draco's hands. 'Now go toss these out the air lock.'


End file.
